


my youth is yours

by iwadimples



Series: youth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi cries but it’s okay, Bokuto is a prince, Fluff, Immortal! Bokuto, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, happiness, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Bokuto is a star, whose immortal people have always looked after the mortals on earth. To keep their kind humbled and from becoming cruel, every child lives on earth until mortal adulthood. But now, it’s time for Bokuto to return to his home in the sky. Akaashi can’t bear to say goodbye.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	my youth is yours

Tears prickled in Akaashi’s eyes as he clenched his fists at his sides, trying with all of his might to hide the aching in his chest. He knew this day was inevitable. Hell, he had thought he had cried all of his tears out last night, but he should’ve known that no amount of preparation would ever be enough. A few meters ahead of him, Bokuto was beaming, such happiness on his face as he chatted with the guard that would return him to his home in the sky. Because that was where he was meant to spend the rest of his immortal life. Without Akaashi. He should be grateful. Despite all the nights that Bokuto had spent staring forlornly at the moon, missing his childhood home, the prince from the stars had pushed his return to the sky back a year, so that he could be here when Akaashi graduated from high school. But now, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom and Akaashi now an adult, Bokuto could wait no more. Still, Akaashi couldn’t help but wish he could be by his ace’s side for a little longer, even with the inevitability of Akaashi’s mortal lifespan ending much quicker than Bokuto’s everlasting one. He knew that there were times immortals fell in love with mortals, and they could bind their lives together, so that they lived and died together. He wasn’t stupid enough to think he was worth Bokuto’s youth, though. No, once Bokuto left him behind, he would probably find a beautiful Celestial, one worthy of his pure and prize heart, and court them and live out the rest of his life with them. And Akaashi would let him, even if, for the past three years, it had been heaven with Bokuto, and it anguished his heart to see the golden-eyed prince leave. 

Around Akaashi, friends Bokuto had accumulated over his years of living on earth were silently crying as they saw the child of the stars off. It wasn’t rare for a star to have a group of friends send them off before returning home, but Bokuto’s crowd was much larger than most. Not that it was all that surprising. As the sole heir to the throne and son of the moon and sun, Bokuto had been born particularly special. Akaashi had known from the moment he had first laid his eyes on him that Bokuto was undoubtedly a star, not only in the sense that all the Celestial immortals were stars, but in the way that Bokuto just naturally  _ glowed _ , inside and out, and not just from the immortal shimmer, either. His smile shone with the light of a thousand suns, and his heart was as pure as gold. He went all out in everything, and his passion burned as hot as a thousand suns, too. His kindness was boundless, and his cheerfulness was so contagious that even members of opposing volleyball teams found it difficult not to want to cheer for him.

Akaashi was so close to tears himself that he had to bite his bottom lip to keep it all in. In front of him, Bokuto finished the energetic conversation he had been having, the guard reaching out a hand for his prince to take. Bokuto reached for it. Akaashi sucked in sharply, feeling his heart pound so hard in his chest he swore it was going to break through. Or just break into a million pieces. But, to everyone’s surprise and confusion, Bokuto paused, hesitating. He turned slowly, a frown on his face, like something wasn’t right.

Once again, Akaashi was forced to inhale on a sharp breath as eyes of stunning gold met his of dark blue-green. Bokuto took a step not towards the fluffy cloud that served as his ride home, but towards Akaashi. Then another. And another. He kept going, only stopping when he was centimeters away from Akaashi. “Keiji.”

Fuck, Akaashi didn’t think he remembered how to breathe. “Yes, Kotarou?”

Bokuto’s eyes sparkled as Akaashi held his gaze. “Keiji,” he repeated. He bit his lip, reaching out and startling Akaashi as he took one of his hands in his. Bokuto inhaled and exhaled once, steeling himself. “Keiji... I’ve made a lot of friends while I lived here.” He glanced to said friends: Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma Kozume, all of their Fukurodani teammates, Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei, and many many more, before focusing only on Akaashi again. “But you know, you’ve always been my closest...”

Akaashi’s lips began to tremble. He  told Bokuto no goodbyes-

“Everyone knows I take after my mother, the sun...” Bokuto suddenly looked down, focusing on their connected hands, taking up Akaashi’s right to join the left. “But you, Keiji... You’ve seen me be the moon, too. You’ve seen me look to the sky with sadness and longing, you’ve seen me down, you’ve seen me be the worst I could possibly be...” If Akaashi wasn’t on the verge of crying he would argue that there was no “worst” side of Bokuto, but he  was on the verge of crying, and he was too busy hanging onto his best friend’s every word. “And you didn’t run. You stayed with me. Comforted me. You were the light that allowed me to find my shine and chased away my shadows. And when I was glowing, you didn’t shield your eyes. You stared at me head on and  _smiled_ in light of my happiness. You kept me going and never stopped believing in what I could do. And me, Keiji? I’d like to think I mean as much to you as you mean to me. I’ve learned a lot about you.” He intertwined their fingers. “I learned what things inspire you to paint or draw the beautiful artwork that deserves to be seen by  everyone . I learned what secretly brings you joy, the little things that only you can appreciate. I’ve learned what shuts you down, the things that disgust you so much that your face shifts from its usual neutral expression to pinch up adorably.” Pink blooms across Akaashi’s face at that. He hadn’t expected Bokuto to call him  adorable . Actually, he had no idea where Bokuto’s lament was going. A small, hopeful and sappy part of him hoped it was a love confession. No feelings had ever been explicitly expressed, but plenty of tender moments shared only in the company of each other, and small interactions and silent understanding only they had definitely made it obvious they were more than the typical pair of friends or team of setter and spiker. 

Bokuto chuckled hoarsely at himself. “Ah, I’m getting off track.” He sighed, meeting Akaashi’s gaze. “What I’m saying, Keiji, is that we’ve gotten close, and we’ve seen all of each other and... and well, I  love you, Keiji, and I hope that my feelings aren’t one sided and... and I’d really like it if you came with me, to share our lives together and be the final piece of my home in the sky.”

Akaashi gaped. The jaws of their friends fell. Bokuto flushed. Akaashi’s knees buckled. Bokuto immediately caught him. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Akaashi’s response.

Bokuto held Akaashi against his chest, the latter’s legs clearly not able to function properly, and as he did, Akaashi looked into those golden eyes, glowing with such hope and fondness. “Please?” Bokuto whispered for only them to hear. 

Akaashi knew without a doubt in his mind he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bokuto, and he’d be damned to say no. His heart fluttered in his chest as everything Bokuto had said and offered processed in his mind. The biggest, brightest smile stretched across his face. “Yes,” he breathed. Delight sparked in golden irises, and Akaashi repeated it, clearer this time. “ _Yes_ .” And then, he couldn’t stop saying it. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” It just felt so good, so  _right_ , especially as pure happiness had Bokuto beaming, eyes scrunching close. Akaashi’s heart strained, and he knew that he was completely, absolutely gone for his star. He threw his arms around Bokuto’s neck, body moving faster than his mind could process, and then his lips were crashing into Bokuto’s, the prince meeting him halfway as their mouths collided. There was no passion or lustful heat in the chaste display of affection. It was soft, tender, and filled with love and utter adoration. Their friends cooed around them, and even the guard of the stars was smiling fondly, discreetly wiping away a tear that escaped him.

The pair parted for air, but Akaashi remained in Bokuto’s embrace, the former’s arms still around the latter’s neck. And they were smiling. Radiant. Bokuto held up a hand between them, a small, glowing orb forming in the palm of his hand: a star. “Ah, we’ll need some blood.” Reluctantly, they pulled apart, a slender needle manifesting in Bokuto’s other hand. Akaashi silently took it, pricking his finger and dropping a few trickles of blood onto the star. He did the same for Bokuto’s free hand, and the ashen-haired male did the same. The blood seeped in and disappeared, and the star glowed brighter and brighter until Akaashi had to shield his eyes. There was no doubt in either of their minds as they watched the star bind their lives together. Tendrils of light swirled around it, encompassing both him and Bokuto. It embraced them in warmth before the original bob of light expanded, shooting up and exploding, creating a starfall as beads of light trickled down and onto Bokuto and Akaashi. When it was all said and done, Bokuto looked at Akaashi and beamed again. “You’re sparkling.” The prince leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Akaashi was thrusted forward, and suddenly he was staring at himself. Indeed, he was sparkling, stars glimmering in the darkness of his inky black hair. His skin glowed with that immortal glimmer. His body smiled, and it shined. Even his eyes seemed to sparkle. 

Akaashi gasped as another forehead press had him back in his own body. He gaped at Bokuto, who merely smiled brightly at him. “I wanted you to see how beautiful you are.” Akaashi’s cheeks burned. 

“I’ll paint you so you can see how stunning you are right now.” Because Bokuto really was a sight to behold, with the remnants of the mating star glistening all over him, and his golden eyes seeming to have an extra sparkle. And add to that combination the absolute beauty that was Bokuto’s happiness and smile, well, Akaashi was absolutely smitten.

Bokuto became absolutely elated at that and he cheered. He let out a laugh, and Akaashi swore it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. “Ah, I forgot the added benefits to gaining a mate: the extra shimmer we both get as a physical manifestation of our love.”

Akaashi blinked. Bokuto had learned such big words and used them so confidently it was much different from when Akaashi first entered high school, Bokuto tentatively using new, bigger vocabulary and asking Akaashi if he had used a word right. He grinned and blurted, “I love you.”

Pure joy bloomed on Bokuto’s face and he swept Akaashi into his arms as he kissed him once and said, “I love you, too, Keiji.”

Akaashi laughed, and Bokuto’s heart leaped at the sound. So rare and so beautiful a gesture Akaashi’s laughter was. Akaashi paused, tilting his head curiously at Bokuto’s staring. “What?”

“I-“

Before Bokuto could respond, their friends piled in around them, and both halves laughed as they all fell to the ground, their friends laughing with them, some crying, some cheering for them. Both of their hair was ruffled wildly and they all remained there in celebration before their other friends who hadn’t joined the dog pile helped everyone to their feet.

Bokuto sighed blissfully as he took Akaashi’s hand in his, both fitting together like they were meant to be (they were), and smiled tenderly. “Let’s go home.”

Akaashi smiled back. “I am home.”


End file.
